Question: Evaluate $7j+5-8k$ when $j=0.5$ and $k=0.25$.
Let's substitute $ j= {0.5}$ and $ k={0.25}$ into the expression. $\phantom{=}7 {j} +5 -8{k}$ $=7( {0.5}) +5 -8({0.25})$ $=3.5+5-2$ $=6.5$